This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
More and more vehicles are being equipped with advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS), which help drivers safely operate their vehicles. ADAS systems are able to alert the driver of hazards to help the driver avoid a collision, for example. While current ADAS systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings promote enhanced driving safety by providing systems for alerting drivers that they have encroached the safety zone of a subject vehicle.